Lost and Found
by R-Chan Winner T-Chan
Summary: First part of a series--When Bakura disappears and doesn't come back, what's a Ryou to do? See notes inside....


Disclaimer: Don't own it. And if I did, it wouldn't be rated G. (XD)  
  
Warnings: Kinda depressing in the first chapter. Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi.  
  
Notes: This is dedicated to my one of my best friends, Kassie-chan. Thanks for coming over to save me from the plague that is known as my sister's friend, and another round of thanks for inspiring me to write this again! I had just about given up hope-and I didn't even put it on ff.net yet! Also, to my other buddy KoNeko-chan-sorry for no Yami x Yugi! I'll make it up to ya! Tsuki-Chan: I'm gunna put the Candy Heart fic up on soon enough for ya..  
  
This story is, once more, a yaoi. I'll say it again, if you're a person with a closed mind, PLEASE do us all a favor and click the back button instead of flaming me. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
Jeez, I started this fic sometime last year, and I never bothered to put it up on ff.net. Gomen nasai!.  
  
Oh, for this chapter, when Ryou's thinking and he is depressed, he's in one of those old Gothic churches in England..y'know, dark, stone, stained glass and all? Oh, just think 'Hunchback of Notre Dame-ish' and you'll get it. Enjoy, and thank you for reading the first chapter of a 4_Muses Production.  
  
Chapter One: Lost  
  
~*~*  
  
"Why.why did you leave me?"  
  
Ryou stared sincerely at the grave in front of him. Its occupant didn't answer, but Ryou repeated, "Why did you leave me? .All of you, why?"  
  
He was standing in the graveyard of a London church, on a frost-glazed winter morning. The air was bitterly cold, and Ryou could see his breath as he exhaled.  
  
Ryou gingerly reached out a hand to touch a gravestone that was as cold as ice.  
  
"Mother."  
  
A faint smile crossed his face as he stroked the engraved name. "I'm glad you can't see me now. You'd barely even know me.if you did know me right now you'd be ashamed of me."  
  
I'm a wreck, he silently screamed. My Yami has left-disappeared, actually.  
Ryou lowered his head so his hair covered his face. He didn't want anyone to see he was crying.  
  
The gargoyles on the rooftop of the mighty cathedral grinned down on him with mocking leers while the churchbells tolled his sorrow.  
  
Ryou strolled through the graveyard, and sat down on a bench someone had thoughtfully put there for people who were weak from tears. Hugging his knees, he cried into the rough fabric of his jeans.  
  
I loved you, he thought. I loved you and you left me. You loved me back and you still left me. Was I not good enough for you?  
  
Ryou tried to recall his times with his Yami. He vaguely remembered him- how he'd smile; not a fake smile, but a real one that seemed to warm up his cold face. He remembered his kisses; his hugs; how he'd baby Ryou when he was sick.  
  
Why? Why? Why did you leave me?  
  
~*~*  
  
Life's useless, he thought as he got up and began walking to some unknown destination. A light snow fell about him, coating the street in a blanket of white.  
  
I'm useless, he added silently. He stopped in front of a seemingly warm house and looked in the front window. A man and a woman he didn't know were snuggling in a warm blanket in front of a fire, cups of hot chocolate in front of them. A fierce ache started inside Ryou's heart; how nice it must feel to be held like that.  
  
Wiping away his tears, he began walking again.  
  
Where am I going? he wondered briefly. He shrugged to himself. He'd just keep on walking to wherever and ask questions later.  
  
It was getting late, he noticed, and the crowds thinned out as time dwindled on. The snow seemed to be falling harder, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. He kept on trudging on through the drifts as they grew and grew, and it became colder and colder.  
  
Finally he was too tired to walk any longer. Sinking down into the snow, he ignored the cold and wet that crept through the fabric of his clothes.  
  
Curling up, he began to drift as he let his thoughts wander to a certain white-haired tomb raider.  
  
//TBC\\  
  
That was odd. Just..odd. Poor Ryou. **Coughs.** Oh, well.bet ya can't guess who's gonna find him.? Ne?  
  
Angel: **Rolls eyes.** You yourself said it in the notes. u.u  
  
Yeah.but still.^.^6 Just review, please? Please? For a.**Thinks hard.** Stick of pocky? **Holds out pocky.** 


End file.
